D Gray-tail
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Suite à une invention stupide de Komui, les exorcistes se retrouvent dans le monde de fairy tail. Désormais place au délire ! Des petits drabbles sur la vie de nos exorcites à Earthland !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Ce jour-là fut encore un grand jou,r le chef bien aimer des exorcists, Komui avait encore créé une de ses machines qui foutaient un bordel monstre à la congrégation. Il avait décidé que de la montrer dans la caféteria serait une très bonne idée donc il le fit mais par bonheur à une heure matinale car tous n'était pas encore réveiller (certains exorcists comme les généraux, Marie, Miranda, Krory et plusieurs traqueurs étaient en mission) alors il pressa le bouton de mise en marche et la : POUF d'un coup ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit étrange où tout le monde s'amusaient à se casser la gueule. Vous l'auriez devinés c'était Fairy tail. Bref après la baston ils furent acceuillis chaleureusement et invités à rester jusqu'à que la machine à voyager entre les monde (ouaip c'était à ça qu'elle servait) soit de nouveau en état de marche. Voila donc comment commence notre histoire (Dites plutôt qu'ont avait la flemme d'écrire un bon prologue alors vous vous contenterez d'un synopsys merdique. signer : Les Grosses Flemmardes).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Chaoji ou un amour impossible et pas autrement.

Kanda se tenait devant lui, beau comme un dieu sa chevelure volant au vent…

-Chaoji commença t'il l'air embarrassé. Je crois que j'ai enfin comprit…

-Comprit quoi ? demanda bêtement le concerné.

-Chaoji ! s'exclama le brun s'approchant brusquement et lui attrapant les mains. Tu le sais non ?

-Mais quoi donc ? (Oui je sais il est con)

-Je…je crois que je t'aime !

L'ancien marin resta sans voix, Kanda l'aimait ? Un sourire naquit sur son visage (de babouin) et attrapant à son tour les mains de son bien aimer déclara :

-Moi aussi ! Et depuis toujours !

-Chaoji souffla Kanda les larmes aux yeux, puis il pencha la tête et lui sourit. L'exorciste aux cheveux hérisser se pencha en avant tandis que le kendoka fermait ses yeux. Il s'approchait des lèvres du brun, il était terriblement près, il allait l'embrasser ! Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de la lèvre de son homologue il sorti sa langue pour sceller leur amour dans cet ultime bai…

BUMK !

Chaoji se réveilla brusquement. La respiration haletante du à son rêve. Il se trouvait dans une des chambre de l'infirmerie de Fairy tail qui avait été aménagé en chambre de fortune pour les exorciste fraichement débarqué à Eartland à cause de la machine à voyager entre les mondes de Komui et qui désormais était en réparation pour quatre mois, donc pour l'instant les exorcistes squattaient la guilde de mage.

BUMK !

Le même bruit qui l'avait réveillé de son rêve magnifique retenti de nouveau dans la chambre d'à coter, mais cette fois-ci suivi de voix.

-Ngh… Yu ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mais bien sûr que si…

Le crétin aurait reconnu ces voix entre mille : La première appartenait à Allen Walker le foutu Noé qui restait à l'ordre, selon Chaoji celui-ci aurait dû être exécuté dès que le fait qu'il était un de ces monstre avait été découvert. La deuxième voix par contre appartenait à la personne la plus belle, forte, courageuse, adorable personne du monde : J'ai nommé Kanda ! Et son plus grand et unique amour ! Ce qui était probablement réciproque !

BUMK !

-Yu non ! S'il te plait ! De toute façon j'ai faim puis j'ai promis à Mira de l'aider à faire avouer à Lisanna qui elle aime !

-Che ! Moi aussi j'ai faim… Sa voix se fit plus basse et enjôleuse. De toi…

Déclaration qui fut suivie de bruit et gémissement plutôt suggestif…

Ok… Pas si réciproque que ça finalement…

Le marin sorti brutalement de la salle et ignora les gémissements et grognement pour descendre au ré-dechausser ou il fut accueilli chaleureusement.

-Salut gros tas s'écrièrent Thimoty et Roméo en cœur. Depuis que les deux enfants s'étaient rencontrés, et malgré leurs différences d'âges (Romeo : 13 et Thimoty : 10) ils étaient devenu inséparables.

Il alla s'assoir à une table que tout le monde déserta à son arriver (ça devait être l'odeur…) et entama son repas. Alors qu'il finissait sa nourriture il vit Allen et Kanda descendrent les escaliers les habits débraillers, les joues et les lèvres rouges sans compter le fait que le Blandinet avait une magnifique marque violette bien en vue sur le cou. Il n'était un secret pour personne que Kanda aimait SON Moyashi (Sauf pour Chaoji qui était trop con pour le comprendre). Ils allèrent donc s'assoir non loin de la table de notre idiot. C'est-à-dire Kanda sur le banc et le Maudit sur ses genoux.

-Alors ? Demanda Jubia en débarquant de nul-part. Comment était ma potion Rêve & Fantasme ? Jubia l'utilise tous les soirs pour que Grey-sama face des choses vilaines à Jubia ! KYAAAAAAAAAAA Grey-sama ! S'écria t'elle se trémoussant rien qu'à l'idée de son amour à sens unique.

-Hé bien commença t'il en regardant Allen donnant à manger à Kanda. Au début c'est vraiment géniale !

-N'est-ce pas ? Affirma Jubia en souriant.

-Oui ça semble tellement vrai ! (Le kendoka lécha « discrètement » l'oreille du Blandinet). Mais quand on se réveille… La réalité n'est que plus dure … Et Kanda roula une pelle monumentale à Allen.

Drabble 1 FIN

A suivre dans le drabble 2 : Lucy/Sting, la vie de couple. Ps : Ce drabble a été écrit par Neko Gina le prochain sera de Rage15.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Lucy/Sting, la vie de couple

PDV Lucy

Non mais pour qui il se prend cet abrutie ! il me assise là toute seule au milieu de la guilde pour parler avec Rogue ! Il m' abandonne ! Je vais le tuer cet enfoiré !

-Sting ! Reviens tout de suite au près de moi ! Comment peux-tu me laisser seule ! Tu ne m'aimes plus pleura-t-elle

-Mais non voyons mon amour ! Je demandais juste à Rogue comment il allait maintenant qu'il est en couple avec Yukino !

-Ha bon ? Rogue avec Yukino ? Depuis quand me caches-tu un truc pareil enfoiré ?! Demanda-t-elle en colère

-Ca ne fait que deux semaines, je comptais te le dire quand ils seraient près tout les deux… Yukino est quelqu'un de timide tu le sais bien non ?

-Pardon je suis vraiment désolé, je suis un horrble personnage ! Stiiiiiiing !

-Mais non, mais non. Tu es juste enceinte et vraiment mignonne, mon amour…

-Sting ! J'aime vraiment !

-Moi aussi Lucy.

PDV Chao Ji

Ha ! Ils sont trop chou tout les deux ! Si seulement ça pouvait être moi avec Kanda-senpai ! Ce serait vraiment le rêve ! Où est-il au fait ? Je ne le voit pas… Il serait sortit ? En y pensant le mage de glace d'ici est vraiment pas mal ! Je devrais peut-être tenté ma chance avec lui plutôt que courrir après un homme qui ne m'aimeras jamais ! Je me lance !

PDV Sting

Ce type, Chao Ji je crois, je ne lui fait pas du tout confiance. Il bave sur sur ce Kanda et maintenant c'est sur Grey… Natsu-san va se mettre en colère… Bah, personne ne sait pour Grey et Natsu-san a part moi, Lucy, Erza et Makaroff. Allen est surement au courant lui aussi, il n'arrête pas de sourire quand il voit Natsu-san devenir rouge devant un mec super hideux qui drague SON Grey comme il le dit si bien avec Jubia… Quelle guilde de fou… D'ailleur où est partit Natsu-san ? Allen aussi est partit ? Ca rique d'être intéressant tout ça… Cet erreur de la nature va souffrir. Ca va être vraiment marrant je le sens.

PDV normal

Sting affichait un sourire sadique que Lucy remarqua

-Que se passe-t-il Sting, pourquoi sourit-tu comme ça ? Demanda la mage des clés

-Natsu-san et Allen sont partit et cette monstruosité drague Grey alors que lui s'en fout royalement ! N'est-ce pas une tournure intéressante ma chérie ?

-Hihi ! Je sens en effet que ça va être très amusant ! On rentre ? J'ai envie de fraise avec du chocolat fondu et des concombres glacés (hormones de femme enceinte oblige… Elle bouffe des truc bizarre)

-Bi…en rentrons.

Lucy et Sting quittèrent donc la guilde pendant que Chao Ji venait de se prendre un vent monumental par un mage de glace obssédé par son pt'tit dragon adoré… Deux auras noires menacaient à tout moment d'exploser sur une créature puante rempli d'illusion merdique !

A suivre…

Moi Rage15 présente dans le chapitre 3 : « Allen et ses envies de tuer » qui sera écrit par Neko Gina ! (Désolé il est cours celui-là. Les autres seront sûrement plus long… Ou sinon c'est parce que j'ai trop la flemme d'écrire plein de trucs alors que ça sert à rien…) Les commetaires sont bien sûr les bienvenus !

Mata nee !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Allen et ses envies de tuer.

Un jour normal à fairy tail : Mirajane parlait avec Luçy, Gaggel et Levy était encore ensemble, Luxus écoutait sa musique, Wendy, Maivis, Romeo et Thimoty s'amusaient enfin bref une journée anodine semblait s'annoncer… Le seul hic était que Chaoji draguait Grey… Ouaip vous avez bien entendu notre babouin draguait l'un des mecs les plus sexy de la guilde autant dire que ses chances étaient minimes.

-Tiens ? Dit Allen en prenant parole : Chaoji n'est pas en train de draguer Grey ?

-Hum ? Fit Erza assise à la même table (depuis que ces deux-là avait découvert leurs passion commune pour les sucreries ont les trouvaient souvent ensemble). -Depuis quand ce crétin sait filtrer ?

Effectivement voilà ce que cela donnait :

-Grey-san, tu utilises quoi comme shampooing ?

-Pas le même que toi en tout cas !

Brrrrrrref ! Revenons à notre adorable blandinet !

-Si regarde ! Il drague mal, mais il drague !

-A ouai ! Mais Jubia m'avait affirmé qu'il fantasmait sur Kanda… Remarque ton copain et Grey se ressemble.

-QUOI ?! Attends Chaoji fantasme sur Kanda ?! Mais…

Il fut interrompu par de mauvaises ondes émanant de Natsu qui se trouvait derrière eux (allez savoir d'où il sortait…).

« _Ouh lala ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?!_ »

-Pas… Touche… l'entendirent-ils gronder.

Puis il s'avança, le regard enflammé, l'air déterminé à comba… Oooooooh regardez ! Happy à une corne de licorne hyper pointue sur la tête c'est trop mi…

BUMK !

Le chat bleu venait de le percuter l'assommant/l'empalant sur le coup…

-Lily ! S'exclama une petite chatte blanche à l'autre bout de la salle on ne teste pas les potions bizarres de Komui sur notre propre race !

-Oups, désolé Sharuru… J'étais juste curieux…

-Bref reprit Allen ignorant totalement le fait qu'Happy avait l'air complètement shooté (-Hai…) et avait (presque) tué Natsu en l'empalant. Je vais le tuer !

-Ooooooh je peux t'aider s'écria Erza ravie à l'idée d'aider à débarrasser la terre d'un être inutile et moche.

-Non ça ira… Laisse-moi faire puis il prit une grande inspiration : OMG ! UN MACAQUE DRAGUE GREY !

Le silence ce fit… Même Komui s'arrêta d'embrasser Reveer, tous attendaient la vague dévastatrice qui allait s'abattre sur la guilde. Vague qui ne se fit pas attendre :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un raz-de-marée immense by Jubia s'abattis sur le « Macaque » l'emportant loin du mage de glace qui pour une fois fut content de la réaction de la femme bleu.

-Ouah ! Je sais pas qui a déclenché ça mais merci ! S'exclama-t-il puis il partit dans la ville sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements au passage (typique).

-He vala fit Allen avec un sourire d'ange, d'une pierre deux coups, j'ai sauvé Grey et Kanda d'un viol !

-Heu… Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver… Titania frissonna : le blandinet était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il s'y mettait…

Moralité : Ne jamais se mettre entre Kanda et Allen.

Bref vala ! Le prochain drabble sera de moi aussi ! Il s'appellera : Découverte d'un allié. Sinon je veux bien quelque commentaire ! Pleaaaaaaaaaase !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Découverte d'un allié.

-Putain qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?!

-C'est grave flippant ! Honnêtement y aurait-il quelqu'un pour leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

-Hiiiiiiiii ! Ils recommencent !

-Chut Wendy ! Vite que quelqu'un arrête ça !

-Ahlala… Lavi-kun tu peux allez voir Natsu et Allen pour leurs demander ce qu'ils font ?

-Non ! Je veux pas mourir moi !

Le silence suivi sa déclaration. Ouaip il y avait un risque de mort… Wendy, Mirajane, Elfman, Lenalee, Lavi et Happy regardaient Allen et Natsu rire.

Quoi ? Vous me dites qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressante ou d'effrayant à regarder deux idiots rire ? Oui mais il y a une différence entre RIRE et RIRE ! Et là ces deux partaient d'un grand rire de psychopathes de carnavals ce qui était vraiment flippant… Mais nos mages et exorcistes voulaient savoir la raison de cette hilarité sauf ben qu'ils avaient trop peur… Ils avaient bien sur supplié Kanda de le faire mais celui-ci voyant rire son Amant avait décrété qu'il était trop adorable et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur. Bref tout ça pour dire que notre Kendoka a de la MERDE dans les yeux car il n'y a rien « d'adorable » à regarder son petit ami rire comme un taré.

Sinon pour savoir voilà ce qui se passait du coter des deux psychopathes :

-Alors Natsu-san, tu es amoureux de Grey-san ?

-Hem… (Comment il sait ça lui ?) Oui mais ces temps-ci l'idiot de babouin n'arrête pas de le draguer…

-Oh ? Chaoji ? Personne ne l'aime et j'ai échoué à le tuer hier…

-Ouai… C'est con qu'il soit revenu… -_-''

Flash-back :

Hier deux heures après que tous croyaient s'être enfin débarrassé de l'horrible exorciste : Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent brusquement, surprenant tout le monde, et la plus horrible créature en émergea couverte d'algue.

-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! S'écrièrent les plus jeunes. -Le monstre des marais !

-Mais non. Les corrigea Makarof. Il n'y a pas de marais à Magnolia c'est juste Chaoji … Nan en fait c'est pire. T^T

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! S'écria cette fois toute la guilde.

-GHYAH ! Crièrent de nouveau Romeo et Timothy. Puis faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu : -Le monstre des marais vite tuons le ! Ils s'emparèrent alors de divers objet :

-Mais non c'est moi Chao…

TWUNK ! (Une chope de bière)

-AHHHHHHHH ! Il parle !

-NON ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est juste mo…

TWUNK ! (Un vase)

-Vite Timothy possède le et jette toi d'une falaise !

-Non ! Si je fais ça mon cerveau va imploser !

-Mais … Gémit le monstre Ecouter moi !

TWUNK ! PUM PUM ! (Lucy : Non ! Plou !)

-Stop! S'exclama Macao severe. On ne peut rien faire de tout façon et Roméo… _Repose cette grenade ou tu là trouvé ! _ Le gamin baissa le bras l'air déçu…

-Je suis de retours ! Reprit Chaoji ravi.

-Ouai… Soupira la guilde ne partageant pas sa joie.

Fin Flash-back.

Nos deux compères frissonnèrent à l'unisson au souvenir du crétin couvert d'algue.

-Bref reprit Allen Que dirait t qu'on le tue ?

-Oh ! C'est une idée géniale ! Je vais le cramer !

-Oui ! Tu le crame et je le découpe pour ensuite le donner à manger à Tim !

La boule jaune couché innocemment sur la table depuis le début de cette conversation tordue prit brutalement son envol horrifié à l'idée de devoir manger une chose pareil.

-Umh… Ok fit Natsu regardant la Tim voler au loin comme si le diable était à ses trousses Alors à Droy il bouffe n'importe quoi…

Puis ils se jetèrent un regard avant d'éclater d'un rire de malade mental.

-MHOUAHAHAHAH ! Nous sommes démoniaques !

Alors voilà ils riaient comme des fous et les autres les regardaient avec crainte.

-Je me demande de quoi ils parlent… Se demanda Wendy.

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas fit Lenalee. Ah ! Regarder Erza les rejoins elle va les calmer !

Effectivement la mage rousse rejoignait le dragon slayer et l'exorciste, puis elle s'arrêta à côté, les regarda… Et se mit à rire aussi ?! Oo

-WTF ?! S'écrièrent en cœur les témoins de la scène.

-Pourquoi elle rigole ? ==''

-Elle à rien à faire alors elle les imites ? -_-''

-Ça doit etre ç… HAPPY NON ! PAS TOI ! Hurla soudainement Wendy tandis que les autres regardaient horrifier Erza, Natsu, Allen et Happy rire comme des baleines.

-Non… Nous avons perdu Happy pleura Lavi.

-Happy, Cria Mira. Pourquoi fait tu ça ?!

Le chat bleu la regarda au loin avant de s'arrêter de rire :

-Natsu est mon dragon slayer, il est donc de mon devoir de le suivre dans toutes ses actions même les plus bizarres BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH !

Tous : Oo''

C'est donc sur Erza et Happy ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils rigolent et Allen et Natsu complotant des plants démoniaque que ce termine ce délire.

Youpi ! Enfin terminer le prochain sera de rage15. Sinon le prochain drabble s'appelle : L'amour des fraisierspar Erza et Allen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : L'amour des fraisiers par Erza et Allen

PDV Erza

Des fraisiers ! J'ai vraiment envie de fraisiers aujourd'hui ! Allons à la patisserie ! Tiens ? C'est Allen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait par terre ?

-He Allen, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Grumbl ! (Super bruitage non ? ) J'AI FAIM ! F-A-I-M ! Gruuuuuuuuuummmmmbllllllllllll !

-[Le pauvre…] Tu veux venir avec moi acheter des fraisiers ?

-OUI ! A MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

-[Il est malade ce type ? Pire que Natsu !] Allons-y alors.

Allez hop ! Direction la patisserie !

PDV Allen

FAIM ! FAIM ! A MANGER ! JE CREVE LA DALLE ! DE LA BOUFFEEEEEEE ! C'est Erza ! Quoi ? Des fraisiers ? Trop cool ! A manger enfin ! C'est partit ! Wow ! Des gâteaux ! Des tonnes de gâteaux ! C'est le paradis ! Y'a même des dangos ! *ç* *ç* *ç* Le rêve total ! Merci mon Dieu de me donner tant de bonheur aujourd'hui ! Wow ! Elle a prit tout les fraisiers en stock ! Même tout les dangos trop géniale ! C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie ! VIVE LA BOUFFE !

PDV fraisiers (Oui Oui vous avez bien lut !)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pas la folle ! Va-ten salle maboule ! On tient à notre vie nous ! Pas elle tout mais pas elle ! Teins ? C'est qui le garçon avec elle ? Vas-y prend nous la folle ! Pour lui y a pas de problème ! Quoi ?! Des dangos ?! Qui peut aimer un truc pareil ?! C'est pas possible et nous alors pt'it gars ? Elle nous a tous prit ?! Elle complètement marteu cette rousse ! Adieu monde cruel qui nous a créé ! Sayonara ! Adios ! Hasta la vista baby ! Good bye the world ! Putain Ils nous regardent en bavant. C'est trop effrayant ce truc ! Creepy ! Et voilà on s'en va… La vie est vraiment une chienne.

A suivre…

Et hop drabble 5 de bouclé ! Le prochain se nommeras : La reconnaissance pour un lapin seul et seras ecrtit par moi Rage15 ! Commentraires pour les auteurs ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : La reconnaissance pour un lapin seul

Lavi était là, allongé sur son lit, à regarder le plafond avec des yeux tristes. Il était seul. Il voulait le revoir à tout prix. Cette personne. Cette personne lui manquait énormément. Cette personne qui était partit alors qu'elle était si chère à son cœur. Cette personne qu'il a dut tuer pour sauver des vies il y a longtemps. Il voulait la revoir. Revoir ses yeux, ses sourires, son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis qu'il avait appris pour Yu et Allen de repenser à cette personne. Cette personne qu'il aimait tant. Cette personne qu'il ne voyait pas souvent à cause de ses missions pour la congrégations et quand il rentrait cette eprsonne était elle aussi partit. Quand il l'avait revu pour une mission il était aux anges mais il l'a perdut ce jour là et tout c'est terminé. Cette personne était partit à tout jamais. Cette personne ne peux plus revenir… Il devait la rejoindre… Lavi était decidé… Il allait la retrouver… Il se laissait mourir de faim et personne ne pouvait rien y faire… Allen et Lenalee le forçaient à manger mais rien n'y faisait… Son grand-père ? Il n'était pas là quand la machine avait pété un boulon dans la caféteria… Lavi était donc seul… Personne pour l'insulter ou pour le frapper… Y a Kanda ?! Et bah non… Lavi ne faisait rien… Il restait allongé à longueur de journée et aucune insulte ni même aucune menace ne le faisait bouger… Il mourrait… Il allait retrouver cette personne… Son seul et unique amour… Personne n'aurait put s'en douter, il faisait tout pour le cacher… Pour cacher sa tristesse il souriait comme un attardé comme ça personne ne voyait sa tristesse… Il fanfaronnait devant chaque belle femme qu'il voyait pour faire croire qu'il allait très bien… Il sentait le vie quitter son corps… il s'envolait… Adieu pensait-il à ce moment là… Un nouveau monde s'offrait à lui.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu hein Lavi ?

-C'est bien toi ?

-Oui c'est moi…

-Doug*… Tu m'as tellement manqué

-A moi aussi Lavi… A moi aussi…

Ils s'enlaçèrent, s'embrassèrent puis firent ce qu'il avait çà faire pour leur retrouvaille (J'ai jamais fait de lemon je prefère pas tenter maintenant !)

Lavi était enfin heureux.

A suivre…

Tadaa ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Lavi on va le revoir dans la suite de l'histoire ! Prochain drabble : Les amours à sens unique encore écrit par moi ! Et oui encore moi ( Ca soule non ?) Commentaires pour auteurs svp ?

*Doug est un personnage présent dans le tome 2 de -Man Reverse et c'est un traqueur (pour ceux qui le connaissent pas)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau maitre pour Fairy tail !

Un jour agréable a Fairy tail s'annonçait. On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler, rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette quiétude… Sauf si vous êtes à Fairy tail… Et de plus avec la congrégation de l'Ombre et son chef fou sans compter ses inventions plus mortelles qu'utile. Tiens dailleur l'une d'entre elles se trouvait sur le comptoir du bar ou Mirajane et Lucy discutaient du futur bébé de la consteliasioniste. En attendant nous remarqueront que cette quiétude va être troublé par Grey et Natsu qui commence à s'insulter (Aaah l'amour…) et à se taper dessus par la même occasion, se mordre aussi, puis à se rouler parterre vers le comptoir ou se trouve la jolie expérience. Puis comme on s'en doutait ils percutèrent violement le comptoir. L'expérience oscilla puis se cassa la gueule sur Allen qui passait par là avec Kanda en direction des chambre de l'infirmerie à l'étage insonoriser, avec de gros verrou, plein de produit pratique, des douches, des grand lits et… Bref ! Vous avez compris ou je veux en venir ! Sinon reprenons : Alors elle se fracassa aux pieds d'Allen qui pour le coup fut bien surprit alors que tous regardait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Cela ne se fit pas attendre : Le blandinet poussa tout à coup un cri de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol et se mettre à gémir.

-Merde Moyashi ! S'écria Kanda qui voyait tous ses espoir de bai… hum… de bisous et câlins s'éloigner très loin. Saloprie de savant fou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole !

-Allen ! Cria aussi Erza paniquer tandis que tous l'imitaient et que Makarof et Maivis tentaient de les calmer.

Puis d'un coup le maudit cessa de gémir. Puis quelqu'un de brun à la peau grise, les yeux dorée et avec des stigmates sorti de son Corps.

-… ? QUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?! Hurla la guilde en concert.

-Oh ! S'exclama joyeusement Komui. Ma potion de séparations des âmes à marcher ! Maintenant Allen n'est plus menacer par le 14 ème !

-Ouais mais maintenant c'est nous qui sommes menacer… Pleura Lenalee désespéré par son frère.

Neah Walker (ou c'est comme vous voulez) se leva et observa les alentours puis son regard se figea. Tous l'imitèrent ne sachant pas si le Noah allait les tuer.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! S'écria celui-ci. Quelle beauté Blanche !

-Hein fit Allen se trouvant juste devant lui.

-Toi ! Grogna Kanda en attrapant la garde de Mugen. Ce con osait draguer son Moyashi en face de lui !

Puis le Noé attrapa Allen par les épaules… et le balança plus loin.

- Tu sei belisima ! (Oui Neah sait parler italiens) reprit-il alors qu'Allen s'écrasait sur Kanda sous les yeux stupéfaits des spectateurs de la scène. Puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir ou il attrapa les mains du maitre de la guilde.

-Votre moustache est tout à fait splendide ! Permettez-moi de rester à vos coter pour toujours !

Tous : NANI ?! Oo

-Oui ! Je le veux ! S'exclama à son tour Makarof surprenant encore plus la guide déjà en mode WTF et là en mode « Evanouissement progressif » (à commencer par Wendy). Ensuite Neah attrapa le vieux maitre comme une marié avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Attend ! Le rappela Luxus. Tu ne comptes pas nous abandonner comme ça quand même ?!

-Bien sûr que si ! Je désiste mon titre d'ailleurs !

-Quoi ?! Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Qui va diriger la guide alors ?!

-Happy bien sûr !

-Oooooooooh maitre c'est un grand honneur s'écria le petit chat, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu te fou de nous ?! Demanda Laxus trop choquer pour être en colère.

-Et comment je suis censé contrôler l'arche sans le 14 eme ? Intervint Allen.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui répondit le noah . Tu gardes quand même mes pouvoirs vu que j'ai squatté ton corps. Bon arivedertchi alors ! L'ancien maitre et le Noé partirent alors.

-… Oo

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria alors Mirajane comprenant l'ampleur du désastre Maitre c'est barrer avec un mec qu'on connait à peine et Happy est le nouveau maitre !

-Hai renchéri le « nouveau maitre » d'ailleurs apporter moi du poisson.

-Hai sir… fit la barmaid avant d'aller lui en préparer un.

-Hè les gars s'écria alors Sting en débarquant brutalement. Vous n'allez pas me croire ! J'ai vu votre maitre en train de se faire violer par un beau ténébreux ! Tiens ? Pourquoi vous vomissez ?!

-C'était pas un viol… WEUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH !

-Hein… ? BEURK C'EST DEGEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

C'est donc avec toute la guilde qui vomit et Neah et Makarof qui vivent heureux que ce termine ce drabble et comme on le dit si bien voilà la phrase qui conclut tous les contes, pour notre bon vieux Papy et notre beau gosse : Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Bataille de bouffe et colère mortelle.

Aujourd'hui était un jour calme à fairy tail… Nan je blague… En vérité c'était l'apocalypse ! Tout le monde se tapaient dessus, se mordaient, se griffaient ect… Bref sinon rien d'anormal à part du coter d'Allen : Il faisait un truc incroyable ! Un truc dont personne ne se serait douté ! Allen MANGEAIT ! Si ! Si ! Je vous jure ! Il mangeait un fraisier avec Erza ignorant le big bordel autour d'eux. Observons ce qu'il se passe d'ailleurs. Mira était en Satan Soul et défendait vaillamment le nouveau maitre qui était recroqueviller dans un coin. Luxus électrocutait Jet et Droy tandis que Gadgell et Levy en profitaient pour se rouler une pelle. Elfman et Evergren s'engueulaient sur on ne sait quoi. Wendy se faisait draguer par Romeo tandis que Timothy possédait le corps de Lenalee et que Komui petait un câble. Et bien sur Natsu et Grey qui se transmettaient leur amour en se bousillant la gueule. Et là vint la catastrophe : Natsu envoya Grey sur un pilier qui tomba sur un autre piler, qui retomba sur un autre pilier qui tomba sur Allen et Erza qui pour le coup terminèrent la tronche dans leur fraisier. Grand silence…

-QUI A FAIT CA ?! Rugirent-ils furieux d'avoir perdu leurs précieuses nourritures.

-Natsu et Grey ! S'exclama toute la guilde sans aucun scrupule à envoyer leurs camarade vers la mort.

-Hey les gars c'est salaud ça ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et l'année 2012 arriva :

Natsu & Grey : A L'AIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Erza & Allen : MOURREZ BANDE D'INSESCTES LE CHATIMENT DIVIN VOUS ATTEND !

La Guilde : Glups !

Puis Luxus rejoignit la baston : A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAQUE !

-Aaaaaaaaaaah on va tous mourir ! Paniqua Wendy.

Allen et Erza avait acculé nos deux idiots dans un coin et s'apprêtait à les tuer. Grey dans un mouvement désespérer attrapa Gildarts qui passait par là, pour aller saluer Cana qui était défoncer, et le poussa sur Allen qui pour le coup se retrouva sous le vielle homme.

-Ouah ! S'exclama celui-ci tandis que le blandinet virait écarlate. T'as la peau toute douce !

-SALE PERVERT ! COMMENT OSE TU MOLESTER MON MOYASHI EN FACE MOI ?! MUGEN HATSUDO ! KAITCHI ICHIGEN PREMIERE ILUSION ! (Pas besoin de préciser qui a dit ça).

-A L'AIDE CANA MA FILLE SAUVE MOI !

-Hein ? Hip ! qu'ille hio sikd ? Hip !

-OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-REVIENS ICI LACHE !

-GREY, NATSU NOS FRAISIER ! PAYEZ POUR AVOIR TUER DES AMES INNOCENTES !

-ALLEN-SAMA, ERZA-SAMA PARDONEZ NOUS !

Puis Zeref (sérieux) rejoignit la bataille :

-BASTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Dégage-toi ! On veut pas de toi ! Je te signal qu'Hiro Mashima t'a prévu pour la bataille final ! (Toute la guilde en cœur).

-Snif… le monde continue de me rejeter… Je m'en-vais mais je reviendrais…

Deux heures après que Zeref soit parti :

-Huf Huf… C'est bon ! On à venger nos fraisier. S'écria joyeusement le maudit.

-Oui c'est bon je pense renchéri Erza en hochant la tête l'air satisfaite.

Effectivement toute la guilde était K.O sauf Kanda que personne n'avait osé attaquer. Ils avaient vengé leurs fraisiers, leur bonheur était complet !

Vala bon le prochain sera de moi aussi (Neko Gina) et s'appellera : Dernière baston pour des psychopathes !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 14 : Dernière baston pour des psychopathes !

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour ! Tous fêtaient la victoire de la guerre Sainte. Cette guerre longue et éprouvante qui avait fait tant de victimes, cette guerre qui avait duré 7000 ans et qui venait de prendre fin avec la chute du comte Millenaire. Vous voulez savoir comment c'est arrivé ? Ok alors Flash-back !

Flash-back :

-Hum… Je prendrais bien un fraisier… Allen tu viens ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Fit joyeusement l'interpeler, heureux à l'idée de manger.

-Che ! Toujours faim Moyashi ! dit le Kendoka moqueur en regardant son amant.

-C'est pas de ma faute je suis de type parasite et Erza me le propose si gentiment !

Kanda se pencha à l'oreille du blandinet avant de lui chuchoter :

-Dès que tu as fini je te promets tant de plaisir que tu ne pourras plus te lever demain…

Le destructeur du temps rougi avant de se précipiter derrière Erza qui l'attendait au bar.

-Deux fraisiers, commanda-t-elle.

-Alala lui répondit Mira. Je suis désolée les derniers ont été commandés par Mr Morse…

-Mr Morse ?

-Lui là-bas dit-elle, indiquant le bout du bar ou se trouvait un homme avec un grand chapeau et un parapluie citrouille disant toute les deux seconde : Relo ! (Vous avez deviné qui c'est quand même ?!)

-COMTE ?! Sécrièrent tous les exorcistes en le remarquant (enfin).

-Ah ? Fit-il perdu puis en remarquant les exorcistes à son tour : HEINNNNNNN ?! Exorcistes ! Je vais vous tuer vous qui chercher à vous sauver Pathétiques humain !

-Otchaku ! reprit Allen. Salaud vous avez pris les derniers fraisiers !

-Allen s'écria Lenalee. Ce n'est pas le momment de penser à la bou…

-TA GUEULE SALE P*** ! Lui hurla Allen ne pensant qu'aux pauvres fraisiers.

-… A…allen… ?! Oo

-Allen Walker… Non 14ème. Ta place n'est pas à côté de ces pathétiques humains ! Rejoins-nous du côté obscur de la for…

-Rhoooo change de disque à la fin ! Ça devient soulant à la longue, faut vraiment que vous prépariez mieux votre discours pour me convaincre ou mieux vu que vous êtes nul à convaincre chercher à persuader ! Sinon ben vous l'avez dans le cul ! Je suis plus le 14ème ! Il est sorti de mon corps et c'est barrer avec Makarof pour l'enBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

Tous : Oo

-Non Neah ! S'écria d'un coup le comte. Je croyais que je serais le seul à coucher avec toi !

Silence…

-Hungh gémit le maudit._ Je_ _crois que j'ai un_ _peu_ _vomit dans ma bouche_… Bref sinon qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! _Tu as souillé ces fraisiers tu dois payer ! _Erza !

-Oui ! Nous vengerons ces fraisiers ensembles ! Tiens prend ça face de morse ! Super-attaque-de-la-mort-qui-tue-Groaaaaaaaaaah : FRAISIERS POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Et sur cette phrase d'une grande sagesse elle attrapa l'un des fraisiers que le Faiseur mangeait et lui jeta à la figure.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. A L'AIDE JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! Cria-t-il en tentant d'enlever la crème de sa face.

-Allen !

-Oui ! Le destructeur du temps sauta et empala le comte avec clown crown qui mourut aussitôt.

-Ouaiiiiiiii regarde Erza on à sauver les fraisiers !

-Oui ! Aller à table ! Itadakimeuss !

Pendant ce temps-là du coter de Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, grey et Natsu…

-Che … Ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'imaginais la fin de la guerre…

-Allen m'a traité de pute… T^T.

-Hum… Que faisait donc le comte ici ?

- Ouah hé ben il ne faut pas se mettre entre eux et leurs nourritures !

-Trop classe ils déchirent !

Puis ils se regardèrent avant de clamer :

-ALLER ON FAIT LA FÊTE, LE COMTE EST MORT ! Puis tout le monde fi la faite tandis que Kanda emporta Allen en haut pour faire vous-savez-quoi.

-Heu nii-san qu'en ait-il de la prophétie qui disait que l'innocence d'Allen donnerait naissance à un puissant destructeur de temps ? Son innocence à rien fait de particulier pourtant…

-Ah ça en fait sa parlait du fraisier il vient de la boutique Innocencecandy donc sa parlait pas de l'innocence d'Allen-kun mais du gâteau car en le voyant se faire manger par le comte cela à donner naissance à un puissant destructeur de temps ^^.

-… Oo

happy rnd !


End file.
